Meeting Her
by BibbityBobbityBoo
Summary: This was one of those times that Remus really hated Peter not because of Peter’s personality, but because of his ability to avoid functions with James and Sirius.


This was one of those times that Remus really hated Peter- not because of Peter's personality, but because of his ability to avoid functions with James and Sirius. Remus didn't bother listening to all the details, but did manage to hear something about great-grandma Elsie visiting. If this talent was the basis for his current hatred, Remus might as well add Lily to the list. She (of course) _had_ to spend time with her family over Christmas holiday and _just couldn't_ get away to join in the Potter's New Year's ball.

Damn them.

It wasn't that Remus didn't want to attend the ball- he did really- but it was more of the fact that there wouldn't be anyone to talk to. The obvious fact that he was going with his two best friends had been presented to him many times by his mother, Lily, and Peter, but all three managed to miss what would be happening. James, being the golden child, apple of his parent's eyes, etc., would be shown off to adoring relatives and high Ministry officials. Beyond bragging about James, the Potters would ceaselessly harp of the virtues of one Lily Evans, causing James to begin his ever-growing list of her talents, virtues, and all-around goodness (never mind the fact that she had recently caused his pants to split in public after he had mentioned that her makeup didn't quite suit her).

Sirius, on the other hand, would be dragged away by his family to be berated upon his many faults, of which included not dating purebloods, not settling down with a pureblood, not entering Slytherin, and not being Regulus. Sirius' only comfort was that his cousin Andromeda, who was suffering a similar treatment, would be there with her young daughter. Remus, unlike James and Sirius, doubted that Sirius' recent defect from the Black family would prevent them from cornering and capturing him.

Despite many protests and much misgiving, here he was, wrapped tightly in his too-big, worn cloak standing outside the Potter mansion and waiting for someone to answer the door. He rang a second time, shifted slightly onto his left foot, and bit his lip. The door flew open, causing him to jump backward, and Remus was relieved to be greeted by the smiling slightly red faces of James and Sirius.

"And where the hell've you been? We've been waiting for almost an hour," Sirius fussed as he pulled Remus into the large foyer. James began to laugh.

"Don't mind him to much; a little too much to drink after simply seeing his mother. Although, where have you been?"

Remus hung up his coat and laughed. "My mum…" he began, but was quickly cut off.

"Say no more, we understand and get the picture completely. However, did Mrs. Lupin happen to send along some yummy food?" James inquired, searching the coat's pockets.

Remus could barely answer before he was swept into a tight hug by Mrs. Potter. Sirius may be the one closest to a son, but Remus was her charity case. He never looked well enough and Mrs. Potter believed that the best remedy was food. Pity it wasn't homemade, but it was good food nonetheless.

"James, Sirius, how inconsiderate! Why haven't you brought him into the party? The foyer is freezing! Remus, you haven't grown an inch since I last saw you, have you not been eating enough?" Mrs. Potter's tirade could only be withstood a few times a year and Remus found himself thanking whatever deity in charge for a quiet mother.

James and Sirius laughingly unhooked Remus from Mrs. Potter and with arms around his shoulders, ushered him down the long hallway. On the way they eagerly filled Remus in on the newest gossip, as well as who had arrived.

Remus was about to ask of Isabella, a fairly distant cousin of James', when the trio arrived at the huge wooden doors that opened into the ballroom. People were everywhere; children running around playing tag, couples dancing, parents standing in tight-nit groups gossiping and spying. Instantly, Remus noticed the beautiful Isabella, prefect for Slytherin, standing in the farthest corner with a drink in her hand and smiling demurely to the young men as they tried to approach her. The last time he had seen her, Isabella had kissed him goodbye at the train station and managed to take his breath away. Remus also remembered the jeers of his fellow students and the feeling that she did it to be cruel. Seeing her made Remus want to run over there and snog her senseless and run away at the same time.

"You neglected to mention that she would be here," he hissed to James and Sirius, "I was hoping to avoid more taunting until we had arrived back at school."

"We did tell you she would be here, back before she made an idiot of you. Not our fault if you manage to forget things," Sirius hissed back before turning his 1000-watt, Black smile onto a new victim.

Remus turned around and his jaw dropped. The last he had seen or heard of Andromeda Black-Tonks, she had been fat with wild hair and angry beyond belief. He had heard a little too much about her argument with her parents and had been afraid to approach her for years. Now, she looked so much like her schoolgirl self that he was convinced her was seeing an illusion. Happy, with beautiful mouse brown hair and a heart shaped face, Andromeda hardly looked her age. The only thing that made her presence permanent was the little girl attached to her hip.

"Remus!" she cried, giving him a warm, one-armed hug, "You've gotten so tall! The last time I saw you, you had just barely started second year!" Remus noticed the little girl tugging on her mother's sleeve. "Oh, forgive my manners, this is my darling baby Nymphadora!"

"Andy has a proud mama complex, Remus. Forgive her if she won't stop talking about the precocious little brat,' Sirius joked and poked Andromeda in the side.

Remus swore he saw the child wince as her name was spoken. He then had to rub his eyes; he could have sworn he saw her brown hair changing to blue and then back.

"Um, Andromeda…"

"Andy, please. I hate my name."

Remus resisted commenting, but continued his question, "Andy, did her hair just change colors or do the Potters have special lights for the party?"

Andromeda's eyes widened and her features stiffened slightly. Her head whipped to the side and she gave the child the dangerous mommy look. Remus was surprised; wasn't she immensely proud of her daughter? He began to regret having ever noticed the change as Andy began to speak.

"She's not supposed to do that and she knows it. I'm very upset with you Nymphadora," Andy scolded, placing the child down on the ground and turning her attention back to Remus, " She was born a Metamorphmagus. One more piece of ammo for my darling family, since being one is considered a birth defect. She's not allowed to change anything, so the fewer people that know, the better." Andy hung her head and refused to look at either Remus or the baby.

Remus was puzzled. From what he understood, being a Metamorphmagus was a gift due to its rarity that any children born with it were able to get almost any job they wanted. To be able to change appearance at will; what an amazing power.

Just as Remus was about to comfort Andy, she, James, and Sirius were called away by Mrs. Potter to assist in some form of food division. The three ran off, completely forgetting Nymphadora, who stood where she was placed, looking hurt and confused. Remus noticed Isabella watching him with unreadable eyes and grew uncomfortable. Suddenly, the baby spoke.

"She's been watching you since you got here. Are you popular at school or something?'

Remus did a double take. Nymphadora was looking at him with a curious look in her eye and the way she held herself suggested that she expected an answer. What four-year-old was capable of that? Then again, he wasn't great with kids.

"I was talking to you,' she spoke again, this time with a slight impatience in her voice.

"I am aware of that and I don't understand why you need to know such information," he replied curtly, looking back to Isabella. She had turned and it appeared that either anger or impatience was emanating from her.

"Just a question. So are you?"

"Am I what? Popular? No, I'm a simple tag-along."

The baby laughed and took Remus' hand.

"Sirius wasn't joking then. You aren't very sociable (she pronounced this slowly, with her eyes scrunched like she was thinking; Remus couldn't help but laugh). I'm glad he told mommy to bring me to you."

Remus' head whipped to the side. "He set me up with a toddler?" Remus snorted angrily.

"Four is not a toddler. Come with me," and with surprising strength, she pulled Remus over to a set of easy chairs near the buffet line. "My name is Nymphadora, but don't call me that. Your name is Remus, but they call you Mooney."

And that seemed to be that to her as she climbed into his lap and looked expectantly at him.

"If I'm not supposed to call you by your given name, what am I supposed to call you?" Remus was astounded. He had heard of gifted children, but this one seemed to have a power over only him; she certainly hadn't acted this way around her mother.

"Dora. I like Dora, but mommy hates it. Kind of like how she hates that I'm a Metamorphmagus; I like that too," and with that, her eyes changed from a dark green to amber.

"Your mom said to not do that and I strongly doubt she would want you on a stranger's lap trying to reach the chocolate doughnuts."

Dora laughed and her hair began to curl. She grabbed two doughnuts in her fists and promptly shoved one into his mouth. She ate her slowly, as if she was more interested in watching him avoid chocking than chocolate.

"You're not a stranger; mommy knows you and your friends with Sirius. Also, I know your name. That makes someone an un-stranger." Dora gave the 1000-watt Black smile before turning her concentration back to her doughnut.

For some reason, she looked up and beyond the doughnut and her eyes began to narrow. Her features stiffened, almost eerily like Andy's had.

"Hey you; was wondering where you got off to."

And there she was. Isabella was standing in front of Remus, smiling flirtatiously, as he ungainly sat with half a chocolate doughnut sticking out of his mouth and a four-year-old in his lap. Awkward as the situation was, his insides were screaming for joy; Isabella had sought him out!

"Who are you?" Dora asked, well, hissed really, as she drew herself up taller.

Isabella laughed and spoke in the sugar-coated tone adults use with children. "Oh don't you worry, I'm not going to take Remus from you. I just wanted to make sure he was still breathing."

"Awkwardly, but yes, I still breathe," Remus breathed out, knowing he was beginning to have a stupid grin on his face.

"Who are you? It's rude not to answer a question," Dora hissed again, her hair gaining a slight tinge of red.

"Isabella. And who are you? Remus' girlfriend?"

Dora's face turned bright red and she looked away. Isabella gave a slightly cruel smile and continued to speak to Remus.

"I was told that what I did was cruel, especially since you didn't know or understand why I did it. There was someone present whom I needed to show that I was kind and friendly. You seemed like the perfect person to display my generosity upon."

As she gave a tiny, haughty laugh, Remus understood. The kiss had been to tease him; the cause of his many sleepless nights, full of imagination, was done to humiliate him. He felt as if he had been slapped hard across his face as he stared with mouth agape. Isabella turned smartly on her heels and slowly clicked away, taking great care to move her body enticingly as she walked. Remus figured whomever she had tried to impress before wasn't standing to far away.

He couldn't move his head and tried hard to prevent the tears quickly welling up in his eyes from coming to fruition. Things couldn't seem to get much worse; of course it did. Dora felt it was apropos to wrap her chubby arms around him and rest her now straight dark head against his chest. Great, now more people felt sorry for him. Why was it that he was just a charity case?

"Tell me a story," she whispered, "something scary to keep me awake."

Remus snorted. Tell her a story? His heart had just been trampled, along with his pride, and she wanted him to tell her a story. He wasn't just a charity case; he was a fricken babysitter as well.

"Please? It'll keep me awake. I want to be awake for the new year and see the kisses." Despite his anger and feelings of injustice in the world (he couldn't imagine which deity he pissed off), Remus had to laugh.

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking about kisses?" he teased.

"I want to see who kisses mommy, since she was too afraid to bring daddy."

Oh. But what about him? It was beginning to seem like he would be the oldest person not kissed as the new year rang in.

Remus glanced at a nearby clock and saw it was about fifteen minutes until midnight. He strongly doubted Dora would fall asleep by then, but figured the best way to quiet her was to appease her. He looked down and saw her smiling up at him, as if she was happy to simply be in his presence. For some reason, that made him go on.

Just as the goblins were about to attack the cottage by the sea, Mr. and Mrs. Potter commanded attention to the center of the room. James and Sirius were nowhere to be found and throughout the countdown, Remus searched the room anxiously. However, he looked down as "ONE" was screamed.

Dora gazed unblinkingly, her face betraying almost no emotion as she watched the kissing couples around her. Only her hair betrayed her true thoughts, as it shifted to black. Remus, as if being controlled, leaned down and gently kissed her tiny cheek.

"Happy New Year, Dora," he whispered.

Just as she opened her mouth to reply, James and Sirius came bounding up, setting off noisemakers and wearing ridiculous hats.

"Mate! We heard about Isabella; what a hag. Come on, we need to celebrate about town!" Sirius yelled, yanking Remus up and displacing Dora.

James began to laugh as Remus stumbled, knocking Sirius onto the floor, almost missing the baby. Soon, Remus and Sirius were laughing as well as they helped each other off. As the trio headed towards the door, a voice cried out:

"Remus! Wait!"

Remus turned, and was hit full-force by tiny Dora. She squeezed him tightly and grabbed his hand, planting a quick kiss on it. "Happy New Year," she whispered, before turning as smartly as Isabella and running off to find her mother.

Remus found James and Sirius' taunts much easier to take than those of his classmates.


End file.
